


if but an echo

by redledgers



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6592129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redledgers/pseuds/redledgers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If books could echo, if they were capable of such things, she thought this book might.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if but an echo

If books could echo, if they were capable of such things, she thought this book might. But books held histories greater than echoes, real, tangible things like bent pages, tea stains, and notes. So did people, in their line of work: burns, scars, broken bodies, broken hearts.

She thumbs through him like a book, reading everything, pouring over the things that she missed, rereading things that were new. Under her fingers, he is pliant, open, and vulnerable. The pages in front of her now were worn, the binding was frayed, but the story inside reminded her of a time where the only warmth in her life was from his body.

 

He does not startle her reverie. Instead he stands, statuesque, in the doorway, watching her six and cataloguing her softness. The room is not stark, or her breaths would echo, and he would catalogue those too. When she turns to him, he offers his hand, a silent gift. She comes to him, pressing the worn book in his palm and sealing the action with a kiss.

In the quiet spaces, she will read to him, and he to her, curled together in soft blankets. Then they will read each other, in soft touches and kisses, and for once, they are grateful they have made it this far.


End file.
